Therapeutic bite plates are problematic in terms of comfort, patient satisfaction and patient compliance. People do not like to wear their bite plates as they gag with them, drool and have discomfort wearing so much rubber in their mouths. Most people are not aware that they grind and clench and are in denial. Often this habit is episodic and people do not know that they do it. The effects can be deleterious to their dentition, their facial muscles become thickened, the TMJ (temporo mandibular joint becomes compressed and altered), and often radiating pain occurs throughout the teeth, face, ear and neck. The TMJ may become a lifetime problem with deformation of the condyle (the top of the jaw bone) and the cartilage. Popping, clicki crepitus and locking of the jaw may occur with excessive stresses from this habit.
If the person has identified that they grind and clench and a bite plate is not worn it will not allow one to have their very best anti-aging part of their body, the smile, until 120+ years. When the bite plate is not worn the muscles continually contract at night and poor sleep occurs. Fractured teeth and collapse of the dentition happens if people do not wear their bite plate. Loss of teeth and possibly implants may be required with a heavy financial cost. Over time spacing will occur with drifting and shifting of the teeth. Less chewing function and fewer nutrients get released for healthy digestive uptake in our body.
The present invention addresses these and many more concerns.